


Asleep

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: Mo Guan Shan had a really hard day at work and He Tian kindly comforted him. Very fluffy one shot.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I wrote procrastinating at a hard work day. It's for comforting tired souls.

That morning Mo Guan Shan was tired as hell. No, he was almost dead at this point.  
_Damn, what a fucked up week_ , he thought.  
Stressed and physically exhausted he leaned on the table in the chef's kitchen. That week Mo’s restaurant had three banquets. Also boy had a fight with a waiter, then with an unpleasant customer and eventually with a chef.  
Yeah, it was too much for one week.  
Mo’s phone vibrated.

[How are you, Little Mo?]

“Bastard”, murmured Mo and hid the phone in a pocket. _Not in the mood._ He moaned and went on to continue workday.

***

It was about noon when the phone vibrated once again.

[Mo, are you busy today?]

 _That much that I will kill you_ , thought Guan Shan after he almost dropped the phone into a bowl of sauce. "I need to turn it off."

Asshole waiter peeked into the screen over Mo's shoulder. 

"Aww, Guan Shan, is it your girlfriend?"

"Fuck off, annoying bastard, I don't have one!", cried Mo.

"Oh, so probably a boyfriend then", the waiter grinned.

"Go die, I don't have that one either", Mo casually cut off.

"So you don't deny you could have one."

For an hour Mo was chasing an annoying waiter with a ladle all over the kitchen.  
_Worse. Day. Ever._

***  
It was about 8 pm when the phone vibrated while Mo was in the bathroom. "OH COME ON!!!"

[I’ll drop by.]

Mo managed to read it before the phone fell into the urinal. He was staring at his sunk phone.  
"Tian is gonna pay me for that."  
Fuck it. Workday was almost over.

***

Mo walked out and stretched. 

"Ohhh... Tomorrow I will stay all day in bed." He closed his eyes and inhaled fresh autumn air.

"Little Mo, waiting for a kiss?"

Mo shuddered. "The fuck!! Don't sneak!!"

"Sorry Mo, you look so stressed, maybe you need to relieve tension?" He Tian tried to pull arms around Redhead, but Mo with his weak resistance was no fun.

"Fuck off, I'm deadly tired."

"Then let's just go home and cuddle in a bed."

"I'd rather sleep in a ditch."

"...I'll sing you to sleep"

"Then I'll probably have nightmares."

".. And I'll be your pillow."

"Fucking lunatic... After all I can't fall asleep if someone is around, so it's just pointless," Guan Shan said quietly.

Before Mo realized they were already in a car. He Tian suddenly leaned closer and Mo blushed and shut his eyes.

"Wow, are you still waiting for a kiss?" Brunet fastened Mo's seatbelt.

"F... Fuck off.." Mo felt terrible. "Let's just go."

***

They entered Guan Shan’s tiny apartment.

“What is that,” asked Redhead about bags He Tan brought to the place.

"It's a surprise, Little Mo."

"Surprise my ass. I'm going to shower, don't do anything stupid."

He Tian just smiled.

 _What this asshole is up to_ , thought Mo under a refreshing shower.  
"Shit, I need to be more persistent and confident. If I can't deal with Tian, how am I supposed to deal with my work? Ugghhh..."

Mo was so tired. "I just want to be a good worker, and I want to become a good chef. Want to be a normal person. Why is life so hard..."

Mo felt worn out.  
After a few moments he scent food aromas from shitty apartment ventilation.

"What a f..."

***

Mo left the bathroom wiping his wet hair with a fluff towel. He stared at an unusual scene.  
Tian was serving a table with hot food. As he saw Guan Shan he lit up two candles and grinned in a wide smile.

"Let's eat, Little Mo."

"What a fucking romantic atmosphere is this?", grimaced Mo.

"Ain't you like it~? By the way, these are the best burgers in town."

Mo sat down and looked at his plate.

"I.. I don't hate it."

Mo was pleased to see burgers. After working all day with traditional Chinese food he was sick of pork, noodles and soy sauce. Redhead never ate at work so he was really hungry. Tian did well.

***

Aroma of candles and tasty beer relaxed Mo Guan Shan to the max.

"If you wanna I'd massage your back", Tian noticed Mo's sleepiness.

"No thank you, never again."

But Guan Shan felt really sleepy. Tian got up, approached sitting boy and touched his face.

"Come on, Mo, let's go to bed"

"Hey! Don't say it with a dirty expression like that!" Shouted Mo. "I need to clean dishes before..."

"Oh, baby, there will be tomorrow. Let's just rest." He Tian took his hand and pulled towards the bed.  
Mo struggled a little and they fell onto sheets.

"Hahahaha!" Tian was laughing heartily.

Guan Shan buried face in pillow.

"I don't... Wanna… anything..."

"It's fine, Sweet Mo, just sleep." Tian settled on the bed and hugged Redhead. Mo felt as his eyelids became heavy.

"Shit…"

He didn't even have energy to protest when He Tian laid a kiss onto his red hair.

"Good night, Mo Guan Shan~"

Mo fell asleep.

***

Mo woke up early in the morning.  
It was quiet in the apartment. He sat up and looked around.  
Dishes were cleaned and stacked on a shelf. Garbage was taken out.  
Silence and serenity.  
He got up and went to the kitchen.  
There was a sandwich on the table and a note said “Morning, Little Mo <3”.

Mo couldn't hide a smile.

"Damn.. He Tian, you are such a …"


End file.
